


The Freak and his Savior

by WantsToBeADemigod1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantsToBeADemigod1/pseuds/WantsToBeADemigod1
Summary: Harry Severus Potter or as his relatives called him "Freak" felt hopeless. Little did he know that he would soon be saved. Severus Snape-Potter was a sad man who had lost his son and husband in one night. What will he do to fix it? Rated T for cussing. might post clean version
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Freak that was his name wasn’t it? But sometimes it was Boy. That was what the Dursleys said. They said he was a freak of nature and it was best for him not to as-so-ci-ate with good, normal people, like them. After all freaks like him did not get food, happiness, toys, love, and breaks. Freaks like him deserve beatings and deserve to starve. 

But somewhere in his mind Freak (Harry, his mind whispered) knew that at some point he had been liked, maybe even loved. But now he was a waste of space, a no good freak that deserved everything bad and nothing good. So Harry sat alone in his cupboard under the stairs and contemplated his life. Which is quite a feat for a 4 year old.

\-------------------------------------------Hogwarts-----------------------------------

Severus Snape hated his life. He had once had it all. A wonderful funny husband, a best friend, a son. But in one night he lost all of that. His son taken away by Dumbledore given to muggles, to become the perfect weapon. His husband and best friend dead at the hand of their own master. Yes Lily Evans and James Potter-Snape had been death eaters. 

Well death eater spies really. They both were unmarked and pretended to be a happy couple. Dumbledore was wrong. Voldemort really wanted for the old traditions to be celebrated and for muggleborns to accept their culture much like his ancestor before him, Salazar Slytherin. When they had found out that James was pregnant Severus had pleaded for James to hide in his ancestral home or go and hide at Malfoy manor with the Dark Lord. But James had refused and said that he had a plan. 

Well now James was dead and his son no better off than an orphan.His other father, his Papa wanting nothing more than to love him and cuddle him and just hold him. Instead here he was on Halloween getting drunker and drunker remembering the better days when his husband was here and he was loved. Severus looked at the contract in front of him. It stated that he could leave this very year if he did not sign it. So Severus looked at it again and took it between his hands and tore it to shreds. 

He would see his son again and no fucking Dumbledore would stop him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------Halloween 1981----------------------------------------

James Potter-Snape missed his husband. He missed his husband's nose that was crooked from the many times his abusive father had broken it. He missed his sarcasm. He missed how he would make their baby boy laugh and giggle. In fact Harry or Rhys as they had nicknamed him, hardly laughed anymore. James looked at the mirror on the table in front of him, it was to call his lord. It was about time anyway. James picked up the mirror and said clearly “Tom Riddle”. 

Immediately the face of his Lord appeared before him. “What is your update?” his Lord asked. 

“Dumbledore has taken the bait. We informed him that Harry was born on the 1st of August and that it must be Neville Longbottom. We have also informed the Longbottoms to leave powerful glamours tonight.” James replied.

“Good I was not sure how Syble well would do her job. Are you sure Pettigrew will be safe as your secret keeper? We still aren't sure who the spy is. All we do know is that they are not in the inner circle.” The Dark Lord told James.

James nodded and responded “If that is all I will call you in 3 days my Lord”

“That is all.” The Dark Lord responded and disconnected the mirror.

James set down the mirror with a sigh. He rarely saw people other than Lily and Harry. James on principal was an extrovert and loved to see people. And Harry’s fussiness was not helping him. Harry was crying every night to the point that James just put a silencing charm on the room and slept in there so he could calm Harry down without waking up Lily.

James looked at the clock. It read 9:00 pm. He sighed and stood up and stretched, grabbing his wand and started slowly walking to Harry's little nursery. James opened the door and stood in the doorway for a minute. He looked around the room and saw the incredibly detailed walls that he, Severus, Sirius, and Remus had painted.

\--------------------------------------Begin Flashback to 1 year and a half earlier-----------------------------

He and Severus had gotten up early and went to that home store called Home Depot and grabbed a bunch of paints. They had decided to invite the other Marauders and do a big detailed wall mural. Peter had said that he couldn’t come which was sad but Remus and Sirius were coming so James was excited to see his friends.

When they came back home they awaited the arrival of Remus and Sirius and when they finally came through Remus had a big diamond ring. James squealed, he was so excited his best friends were getting married! They had immediately gotten to work (after being congratulated on their engagement) and spent the whole day creating the walls and ceiling while James looked through baby catalogues. 

At 11 o’clock at night all three men stepped out of the room covered in paint that for some reason moved. James shook his head at their appearances and then began walking toward the room. Once he stepped inside the room he was breathless. He saw a whole forest with Hogwarts in the background with animals all around. Then James noticed which animals there were. There was a large grim like dog, a brown wolf, a stag, a panther, and a little stag.

\-------------------------------------------End Flashback-----------------------------

James had been breathlessly happy. Now he was alone not having seen his husband in a couple of months but he would see him during Christmas. James changed and sat down on his cot and began falling asleep when he heard a bang from downstairs. He quickly sent a Patronus to Lily then grabbed Harry and began running to the roof where he could aparate himself and Harry to safety. Harry hugged him staying quiet, as if sensing the danger. James heard a scream and a laugh and then he heard the thud of a body. The body of his and Severuses sister in all but blood. The one who had pushed them together in the first place. Little Harry’s godmother.

James ran into the attic and was almost to the roof when he was pulled down by the shirt of his robes. There stood Dumbledore looking crazy. “Hello my boy. If you give me little Harry there I will just take him and if you divorce Severus then you will be free to walk away. Please my boy it is for the Greater Good.” The Mad man said.

“No!” screamed James clutching Harry tighter to himself.

“I won’t give him or Severus up!” James screamed, holding Harry but pointing his wand at the hostile wizard. 

“I didn’t want to spill any pure blood tonight but I am afraid I will have to. Avada Kedavra!”

The dull thud of a body hitting the ground resonated through the night. Dumbledore made it look as though Harry had defeated Voldemort. Then Dumbledore grabbed the boy and apparated to the ministry.  
\----------------------------------- Gringotts 1984------------------------------------------  
Sevrus looked at his husband's will and nearly burst with glee. His husband had found every scandalous thing ever done by Dumbledore with evidence. Now all he had to do was petition for the Wizengamot and Dumbles was going down.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus stood dressed in Wizengamot robes outside of the courtroom waiting for the meeting to begin so he could be let in. He was excited to see his son and prove that Dumbledore was a mad man. People began filling up the anteroom as they waited for the doors to open. Then he spotted Dumbledore. Dumbleodre was in fact making a beeline towards him. Oh Shit.

“Ah my boy what are you doing here? If you are worried about the Prince seats or the Potter seats do not worry about them, I have been taking care of them.” Dumbledore greeted.

Severus couldn’t believe it. Dumbledore should have had no access to any of the seats except the one of the Chief Warlock and that of the minor house of Dumbledore. The fact that Dumbledore was using the Potter and Prince ones were highly concerning. Then Severus got a horrible idea.

“Oh really Albus. I don’t recall ever handing over proxy to you for either the seats of the most Ancient and Noble houses of Potter or Prince. Please remind me when you acquired these seats because I assumed that the seats were simply inactive.” Severus responded. People began gathering around them, the nosy bastards.

“Well my boy I simply assumed that you would want me to take over the seats submerged in your grief of losing James and Lily and your son is at the Dursleys so if you ever want to see him again you will say you gave full proxy to me.” Dumbledore said, fully expecting Severus to comply as he always did, not noticing the at this point a rather large group of people.

“Really Dumbledore my son at the Dursleys! I am his closest blood relation! Lily was only his godmother not his fucking Mother! His Dad was James Potter-Snape and his father is Severus Snape. And I will not be denied that right anymore. But thankyou for telling me exactly where he is.” Severus spit back.

“You’ll never find him. He is hidden by the most complex warding system in the world. He is completely unreachable. With all the suppressors on his magic I am surprised he still has accidental magic. Your son should be a metamorphmagus but do to all my wonderful suppressors he will be the most incompetent wizard in his year!” Dumbledore boasted.

“Thank you Dumbledore” Severus said, stepping back and watching with a smug smile as the surrounding witches and wizards looked at Dumbledore as though he was Satan himself. Dumbledore looked around himself seeing the many witches and wizards that had their wands pointed at him, furious. 

“You can’t do this to me!” He yelled “I am the only way your miserable society still survives. I am the greatest wizard on the planet! I am the Greater Good!” Dumbledore yelled before disappearing with a flash.

Sevreus had certainly not been expecting that but he at least now knew where his son was and now he could go and retrieve him from the Dursleys.

\---------------------------------------------------------Dursley Household----------------------------------

Freak was tired. He had not slept much last night due to him staying all night thinking. He was so exhausted he in fact failed to notice that his uncle was standing in front of him until he ran into the man. Now I am sure you thought the same thoughts as Freak and thought that a man as large as Uncle Vernon would not in fact notice the tiny little body of Freak hitting it. Well luck was not on Freak’s side so Uncle Vernon did in fact notice.

Freak knew he was in trouble when he saw Uncle Vernon's face. Uncle Vernon was not one of those people who can use botox successfully. His face showed so many of his emotions that it would simply make him look stupider. So instead his looks suffered until he looked like a fat Beluga whale. But we are not here to talk about Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon (who was not really his uncle) looked at the little freak and began screaming.

“You ungrateful little Son of a Bitch! We keep you under our roof and feed you and cloth you and you still are such an arrogant little toerag!” As each insult was yelled another hit fell on the malnourished body.

“You are nothing but a waste of space and deserve nothing but bad things in this life! Do you understand me boy! Freak what are your rules? Answer me boy!” Vernon screamed.

“I do not deserve love, clothes, friendship, and food. I am an ungrateful little freak, and should have died with my parents.” Freak said in a monotone voice that suggested that he had said this multiple times before.

“Good you insolent boy now get to work on your chores. I want my house dusted, my floors sweeped and mopped boy, sweeped and mopped, and for you to clean all the bedrooms and the bathrooms. And you will prepare Lunch and Dinner. Get to work you Brat.” Uncle Vernon said spit flying from his mouth onto Freak.

Freak began cleaning as soon as Uncle Vernon left the room. He began by sweeping and mopping everywhere and then dusting the whole house. After he had finished that at noon he then made lunch for Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After he finished that while Aunt Petunia and Dudley ate he cleaned the bathrooms. After they finished he cleaned the lunch dishes and then got to work on the bedrooms.

Harry quickly finished the guest room, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's room, and Dudleys spare bedroom. Freak was almost done with Dudley's room before Dudley came running in and turned a whole chocolate pudding cup on the floor and then ran out laughing at his cousin's expense.

Freak simply sighed and began scrubbing. Luckily Dudley had poured it on the wood part of the floors so it was not too hard to clean up. Still when Uncle Vernon arrived home and saw that Dinner was not at the table he flew off the handle and began screaming for the boy.

“Freak get your lazy arse in here!” Vernon screamed. Freak ran into the room, with an apron and oven gloves on.

“Freak, explain to me why my dinner is not yet on this table!” Uncle Vernon yelled, spittle flying from his mouth in the end.

“I’m almost done right now, sir. I was just dishing onto plates to give to you sir.” Freak replied quietly.

“Is that cheek boy! I will teach you about check you ungrateful little brat!” Uncle Vernon screamed.

Uncle Vernon began hitting the Freak repeatedly with his belt. Freak curled up into a ball and put his arms over his face to block the hits there. Uncle Vernon seeing that the Freak  _ dared  _ to defend himself started hitting Freak harder and harder. Finally the massive whale of a man tired of hitting Freak and threw the boy bodily into his cupboard.

“You’ll stay in there Freak until you learn that your horrible check will get you nowhere. And you’ll stay there for a whole week boy, without food. You ruin our food, we ruin yours!” Uncle Vernon screamed.

Freak curled up in his cupboard gently. Everything hurt so he moved gingerly. After quietly moving onto a sitting position, he cried silent tears wishing that someone,  **anyone** would come save him. All while his so called “family” went out to dinner. Little did he know that he would soon be saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support, expect the next chapter on thursday!


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get ready for some crazy shit!

Severus Snape waited while the many of the wizengamot members blinked after the assault on their eyes from the flash. After that he had to wait for them to wrap their heads around the fact that Dumbledore was not the leader of the light like everyone believed. So while he waited he thought about his little boy. The sweet boy that only he could make laugh.

He dearly hoped that the Durlsleys had not stomped out the vivacious little baby his son had been. As he finished pondering about his son he noticed that people were finally coming out of their shock. He quickly called to them that the meeting would be cancelled and that they would hold it next month.

Severus quickly walked out of the ministry and apparated to Hogwarts to warn the other teachers about Dumbledore's craziness. When he arrived he quickly called his house elf to him to pop him into the great hall. As soon as he arrived he cast sonurus on his throat.

“Everyone, today at the meeting of the Wizengamot Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore confessed to the abuse of one Harry Severus Potter-Snape. He then disappeared and was convicted of accessory to child abuse. He is to be stunned on sight.” Severus yelled.

“No that cannot be true Severus!” Minerva yelled.

“I’m afraid it is, Professor. He is to be stunned on sight.” Severus repeated. Minerva seeing that it was true stood up and cast a sonorus charm on her throat.

“Students return to your dorms. You will be having meals in the common rooms from now on. Classes will be held as usual but travel in groups.” Minerva announced. Severus seeing that things were going smoothly made his escape and disappeared to his rooms to have his house elf, Aurora, pop him to the front of the school. 

As soon as Severus was at the front of the school he quickly transfiguring his clothes into those of a muggle and then disapperated and reappeared on Privet Drive. After walking around he finally came upon number four. He delusioned and a muffling spell on himself and then cast alohomora to open the door.

After carefully closing the door he made his way around the home checking all the bedrooms. After not seeing his son in a single one of them he quickly ran back down the stairs and looked around for any other rooms. He was walking past the stairs for the millionth time when he heard quiet cries. He looked around trying to find the source of the noise. Then he saw the cupboard under the stairs.

Hoping what he thought was not true. He dearly hoped that his little boy, the one who looked just like him without the broken nose was not in that cupboard under the stairs. But the fates were not on his side. As he opened the door to the cupboard, (why he thought,why are there locks on a simple cupboard?) inside he saw the most heartbreaking scene he had ever seen.

His son, his beautiful baby boy was curled in a ball crying, covered in bruises. Severus felt his heart slowly crumbling, falling into pieces. He had failed James. He had not taken care of the little boy that James had given his life to save. Instead he had wallowed in his misery not doing his responsibility as a parent. And now his little boy was here bruised and crying.

Severus slowly reached his hands out to the small boy. As he attempted to tilt the boys head up he was disheartened to find that Harry flinched away from his touch. He spoke slowly and said.

“It’s okay Rhys. I just want to get you out of here. I’m your Papa, Rhys.” Severus said gently.

“No, no!” Harry moaned.

\----------------------------------Pov change---------------------------

Freak was unsure. The tall black man was reaching towards him, calling him Rhys. Who was Rhys? He was Freak. He was not even fit to breath. So why was this wonderful smelling man with the kind voice calling to him? He was not sure. When Freak was not sure he was scared. So he did the only thing he knew he said no.

“No, no!” Freak moaned. Freak did not deserve a father. He was a dirty freak unfit for living. Why was this man asking for him? So he told the man his name.

“Not Rhys, Freak!” Freak said hysterically. 

He didn’t know what to do. This man was being kind, Freak was unsure, Freak was a dirty freak, who did not deserve toys, food, breaks, or love. Why was this man so kind? He was a normal person. He should be associating with a lowly freak such as him.

Freak dearly wanted to go with the man, but he was to stay in his cupboard at all times. That was what Uncle Vernon said. But if this man was his father then that meant that Uncle Vernon's authority was crap. So did he go with the kind man or stay here with his horrible Uncle and Aunt.

Freak made this decision easily. He slowly crept toward the tall dark man. When the tall dark man who had said he was someone's Papa, beckoned to him he crept a bit faster. As he reached the tall dark man, the man gently picked him up and quietly carried him to the front door. 

“I am going to take you away okay Rhys?” The man whispered to Freak.

“Who Rhys?” Freak asked quietly.

“You are sweetie.” The man responded.

Freak just shook his head in disagreement. He was not deserving of a name. He was only Freak now. But the man could think what he wanted as long it did not bother Freak. The man tightened his hold on him and then spun on his heel.

Freak felt as though he would puke. He felt like everything he had ever eaten (which was not much) was going to heave up and out of his mouth. He in short felt miserable.The tall man looked down at him with concern.

“Are you alright?” The tall man asked.Frea nodded and leaned his head on the man's shoulder.

“Sleep.” The man said. And Freak fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys really need to know if you want a sequel to quarantine kings! comment in here or there. See you next week!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what will happen to harry next lets see!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry i was having problems with ao3 but now i am reposting and adding chapters!! i was also doing some updating so enjoy!

Chapter 4

Italics = thoughts

Freak woke up on a soft surface. Freak slowly blinked out the dust in his eyes and looked around immediately on guard. He was on a tall bed in a room the size of the guest room at Privet Drive. However instead of the flower theme, there was a snake one. The bedsheets had snakes on them that moved. Freak became distracted by watching the snakes move. He was so caught up in his own world that he did not notice that someone was watching from the doorway.

Severus smiled as he watched his son watch the moving snakes on the bed sheets. It was a moment that he savored. He should have been having these moments all Harry’s life. Instead he had been lost in his grief and his son had been locked away at the Dursleys. He continued to watch his son. Then he heard he never thought he would hear. A giggle. He looked up and saw Harry covering up his mouth. Why was Harry doing that?

Freak was having so much fun. He loved watching the snakes slither around, hissing nonsense. He was so amused by some nonsense uttered by one snake that he laughed. Freak froze. He was not supposed to laugh. He was supposed to stay quiet. Instead he had laughed. Freaks were not allowed to laugh.

Freak quickly put a hand over his mouth to prevent any more laughter escaping. He looked around to make sure that no one had heard him laugh. Uncle Vernon had said that next time he laughed he would get the beating of a lifetime. So Freak had learned not to laugh. Freak was almost sure no one had heard him when he looked toward the door.

There standing in the doorway was the tall dark man. The wonderful tall, drak man who had saved him from the Dursleys. And though his transportation was a little (okay a lot) uncomfortable he loved being away from the abuse of the Dursleys. So when he saw the man standing in the doorway smiling, like it was okay that he had laughed, Freak was concerned for his health.

Freak decided that the man was smiling at the pain he was surely going to get. He quickly jumped off the bed and ran in front of the man. 

“Here sir, when you are ready sir, you can beat me sir!” Freak said, sounding fake happy at being beaten. Inside he was sad that the man who had rescued him was not that nice but maybe, just maybe he would only smack him instead of the belt!

Severus meanwhile was horrified. It was like an abused house elf. Eager to please in any way possible, even at their own harm. He quickly kneeled down and looked straight in Harry’s eyes. He did a quick emotions sweep using Legilimency. He saw that Harry did not want to be beaten but he liked Severus so he wanted to be a good boy.

“Harry you don’t have to be beaten. You did nothing wrong. Here you will not be beaten or hungry. Now how do you feel? I fixed you up a bit last night.” Severus said.

“No sir I feel great sir!” Harry said in response. Barely jiding a wince. Severus being a former spy saw the miniscule wince.

“Harry it is okay to feel pain.” Severus reassured.

“Sir who are you talking to, my name is Freak, sir.” Harry responded. Severus took another deep breath.

“Harry”, Severus said, stressing his name.

“Your father and I named you Harry.” Severus corrected.

“But Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia said my name is Freak and that I am undeserving of love, food, treats and life.” Harry repeated as though this was obvious. Severus reminded himself.

“No killing, no killing, even if they hurt my kid, no killing, no killing.” Severus repeated.

“No Harry, you are completely deserving of a name and you deserve love, food, treats and life.” Severus said with conviction. Harry looked oddly at him as though he were crazy but nodded all the same.

“Now, what would you like to eat and then we can fix you up.” Severus said, clapping his hands. Harry however winced at the explosion of sound in the otherwise silent house. However he nodded dutifully and followed the man (Severus) to the kitchen.

“So what would you like?” Severus asked. 

“Would you like some rashers and eggs or would you like some toast and fruit.” Sevreus said forcefully when Harry did not respond. 

“ I would like some toast please.” Harry said quietly. So quietly Severus nearly didn’t hear him.

“Yes of course you can have toast, Harry, coming right up.” Severus responded.Harry simply nodded and stared vacantly at the table top. Severus carefully watched him while the toast toasted.

“Here you go, what do you eat on toast? Beans, Marmalade, Jam?” Severus asked.

“Just toast.” Harry muttered. Severus shook his head looking at Harry as though he was insane.

“Just toast?” Severus asked.

“Just toast.” Harry repeated.

Severus shrugged, because if his kid was weird well, James' fault. He sat next to his son and spread marmalade on his own toast. As he sat next to his son he felt a completeness. Here he was finally reunited with his son, eating toast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen now? (I have no actual idea what happens i just copy and paste because i wrote this chapter a month ago!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so hope you enjoyed let me know if you want to be my beta and if you have any ideas for future chapters!

Chapter 5

“Harry!” Severus called.

“Coming!” Harry said.

When Harry finally arrived downstairs, Severus took a moment to observe Harry. Harry had grown about 2 inches with the help of nutrient potions at every meal and three meals a day. Harry’s cheekbones were less prominent and his face no longer looked gaunt. Harry was still short and thin for his age but he definitely looked a lot better.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts Severus spoke.

“I have someone I want you to meet. His name is Draco Malfoy. He is my godson.” Severus said.

“His name is weird.” Was the reply Severus got.

“Yes it is. It is a tradition of his mothers family to be named after stars and constellations.” Severus agreed.

“Now I hope you two get along. If you have any problems let me know.” Severus continued.Harry nodded his consent.

“He is coming this weekend.” Severus finished.

“Okay, is he nice though?” Harry asked timidly.

Though the weeks had helped Harry a lot, or Rhys as he preferred to be called, he was still timid and rarely spoke up. Severus had the feeling that he would be checking in on the boys a lot to make sure that they got along.

“I think that he is a little spoiled but I think he is a nice boy overall.” Severus said finally after thinking on what to say. That was appropriate for Harry's ears.

Personally, Severus thought that Draco was a spoiled brat and honestly needed to learn the meaning of the word no and some discipline but that was not his decision. Severus also believed that the boy needed to socialise with children who were not stuck up, bigoted, idiotic purebloods. Of course Harry was a first generation pureblood himself because Severus was a half blood and James came from a long line of respectable purebloods.

However both he and James had decided that Harry would not be raised in those stiff horrible ways. They had wanted Harry to understand the muggle world and realise that muggles were at least equal if not better than wizards. Although they did have their shortcomings. Many muggles were homophobes and against gay people. 

Also many muggles were very violent and they had many wars. They were constantly trying to outdo each other. However they also were not as stagnant as the wizarding world was and though they had many wars the wizarding wars would have had as many if not for secrecy.

Severus shook these thoughts off and informed his son of what he needed to do.

“Harry you need to clean your room, empty and load the dishwasher, however don’t bother hand washing the hand wash dishes. I will do those with my wand. However I also would like you to get some gardening done, okay?” Sverus instructed his son.

He and Harry had a deal. Harry could do some of the chores when Severus told him to but other than that he was to just keep his room clean and make sure his toys were put away around the house. Severus was a very relaxed parent. Although he was overprotective in his own ways.

“After I finish that may I make a potion, Father? Harry asked.

Harry had inherited his fathers potion talent. He always wanted to help make potions and loved doing so. He also had a good hand in Herbology. He was such a green thumb that Severus let Harry into his herb and potion ingredient garden, something that no one was allowed even James when he had been alive.

Harry had also begun calling Severus father and Severus loved it. He was waiting for the day his son was comfortable enough for him to suggest Papa instead but he still loved the name nonetheless. Just as he unconditionally loved his son.

Severus shook his head and dispelled his thoughts then nodded his head at Harry signaling that yes he could work on a potion after he did his chores. Harry nodded that he understood.

After a couple of hours Harry appeared.

“I finished my chores, father may I make a potion?” Harry asked.

“Yes you may, perhaps the cure for boils?” Severus suggested in response.

Harry nodded yes and ran down to the potion lab. Harry always loved spending time in the dank room. His father had removed the glamour that Dumbledore had placed on him and his hair had unfortunately become like his fathers. Harry washed it everyday yet after the fumes of potions it still remained greasy.

They made the potion using the updates that Severus had made to it. After finishing it they bottled it up and began the climb back to the main house. 

“How about you change into some better clothes and then you can come into the floo room and then we can meet the Malfoys.” Severus instructed his son.

Harry nodded and ran to his room.Severus yelled out the ever fruitless.

“No running in the house!”

After a couple minutes Harry reappeared wearing his dress clothes impeccably. Severus nodded to his son. And then sat quietly on the couch waiting for their guests. A couple minutes later at 3 o'clock on the dot the malfoys came out of the floo. Lucius came first followed by Narcissa holding Draco’s hand.

Severus stood up and greeted Lucius.

“Hello old friend how are you?” Severus asked not giving time for him to answer. Severus turned to Narcissa and asked.

“How are you doing? How are Draco’s lessons?” Severus asked in quick secession.

Narcissa answered well to both. Lucius answered in his usual politician manner.

“Why does it matter how I am?” Lucius said.

Severus rolled his eyes at his friend and invited them to drink tea and have the boys play in Harry’s room. Narcissa nodded her consent and bothe boys walked politely out of the room, Harry leading the way to his room.

“Why do you live here with Uncle Sev?” Draco asked out of the blue.

“Because I’m his son?!” harry respond as though Draco were stupid.

“Well you were never here before!” Draco said in defence.

“Well I’m here now.” Harry said and thus began the greatest frenemy relationship of all time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy! same as chapter 5 summary!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so let me know if you want to be my bate or if you have some chapter ideas! hope you enjoy! Sorry for the late update!

Harry woke up on his eleventh birthday excited. Sure I mean his Papa was returning to hogwarts this year to teach potions (his absolute favorite subject!). So Harry jumped out of his bed and ran downstairs to make breakfast. He and his Papa had a competition on his birthday on who would get up first and make breakfast for the other.

Over the years Dumbledore had not once shown his ugly face. His papa was concerned about sending him to Hogwarts fearful for dumbledore attacking the school but 

This year Harry was sure he would win. Okay so maybe he had cheated. He had totally laced his dad’s drink for dinner with a sleeping draught. I mean it wasn’t harmful! It was just a little thing with enough to make his father sleep in another hour. He would be fine.

So Harry ran downstairs expecting to find an empty kitchen. Instead he found the smell of pancakes with strawberries and bacon in them and his father holding a mug of coffee.

“How? What?” Harry stuttered confused. He had been completely sure this would work!

“Oh good morning Harry! Happy birthday.” Harry's father said in greeting.

“Wondering how I am awake?” Severus asked. Harry stayed silent for a moment before the dam broke.

“How are you awake! I laced your drink last night with a sleeping draught! It was tasteless! And I know you don’t smell your drinks anymore! So how?!” Harry screamed.

“Well no need to get angry because I beat you. And I just don’t smell obviously anymore.” Severus returned calmly.

Harry sighed in defeat and grabbed some pancakes and a plate and a fork. He quickly sat down at the table and began scarfing down the pancakes. Severus soon joined his son at the table. They ate in silence enjoying the peace of the morning. 

As they were finishing their breakfast an owl came through the window and dropped a letter in front of Harry before hopping over to the window sill to perch. Harry reverently held the letter before him before carefully breaking the wax seal and pulling out the letter within.

Hogwarts School   
of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall   
Dear Mr.Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than August 15.

Yours sincerely,  
Filius Flitwick  
Filius Flitwick  
Deputy Headmaster

Harry read all of the letter slowly relishing in the feeling of being able to go to Hogwarts. He had wanted to go for the longest time now with his best friend Draco and now instead of waiting year after year he would actually get to go there!

Harry knew that he didn’t see many people by normal people standards but in fact it wasn’t his fault he was antisocial. It was just that well he had been abused by the Dursleys and then in general his Papa was antisocial and then factor in having to go to the park and have screaming children with and abused child was social suicide.

So his father had instead spent time with him and helped him learn potions. In fact Harry was so ahead in his studies he could have been a fourth year student. He knew everything and retained it. After his father had saved him they had gone for a check up with the goblins and they had found numerous blocks on him.

His father had been understanbly angry and had the goblins remove the blocks. There were in total 6 blocks and a number of potions on him. They had purged his system and removed the blocks. It had been extremely painful but completely worth it. They had learned that he was a natural animagus and was a little stag. His Papa had been in tears over that.

They had also learned that he had eidetic memory and was a genius in his own right. His father had been delighted at that. They had also learned that he was a parseltongue and able to remove the Dark mark. He had done it for his father and Uncle Lucius. Aunt Narcissa had never been marked.

Finally they learned that he had a large block on his core and a potion that enraged muggles along with loyalty potions to Gryffyndor and people called Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. There was also an obedience potion to all those people and a potion that caused him to want to save them above all costs.

He and his father had been particularly disgusted at that. It could not have even been without the children's permission because they had to willingly and knowingly add their blood to the potion to work.Harry’s father snapped his fingers in front of his face to get his son out of his day dreaming.

“And here I was thinking that you had eaten one of those ingenious Weasley twins day dreaming sweets.” Severus said sarcastically. 

“Oh ha, ha, ha.” Harry answered.

“Your comebacks are getting worse and worse every year.” His father said in response.

“You suck.” Harry muttered petulantly without heat.

“Oh the horror of my child saying that I suck. Will I ever move on?” Severus said dramatically.

“I am afraid not. You will die of sadness for your only child, said that you suck! You will live a lonely life. Leaving only when you are about to die of starvation.” Harry answered with the same amount of dramatics.

“Oh woe is me!” Said Severus.

“Indeed woe is you.” Harry ended sadly.

September 1st, 1991

“Now you are going to be getting flack for being my son while also being hero-worshipped for being the so called boy-who lived. Do not and I repeat do not let this go to your head. You are special and important, sure but you are so in your own right. I expect you to come see me in my rooms every weekend, yes?” Severus finished. 

He knew that he was overprotective but he didn’t care. He loved his son so he took care of him by being way too overprotective. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his son who was nodding along bored with his fathers worry.

However then his son’s face adopted a worried look.

“What if I’m in Gryffindor?” Harry asked, nervous for his fathers answer.

“Then you are in Gryffindor and I am very proud of you for being in your Mothers old house. Beside you grew up around Gryffindors and Slytherins. And if you are not either than so be it and youare a great asset to Huffelpuff or Ravenclaw.” Severs said.

He had been waiting for this talk to come and he felt that he had just done a good job reassuring harry. He quickly looked at his watch that he had modified to work around magic and saw that it was almost boarding time.

“Alright it is almost boarding time and you have a train to catch so final words for a few hours.” Severus began.

He smiled when he saw that Harry almost laughed at his wording.

“Now it is okay to be in any house and they will be honored to have you. you will be able to make friends I promise. Now board that train! And I love you.” Severus ended.

With that Harry boarded the train and joined Draco. As the train pulled away Harry and Draco waved out of the window smiling at their parents.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same as chapter 6! enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so if you want to be my beta let me know. If you also have any chapter ideas let me know!!so I will not be posting on friday the 19th of march because that is my spring break and I will be catching up on writing and studying so hopefully i will pass all my classes! If you have any questions or suggestions comment below!

As Harry sat down again after waving goodbye to his father with Draco he wondered what his years at Hogwarts would be like. He hoped for quiet years with nothing of substance happening but he had inherited the potter luck so who knew? As he sat in the compartment he began chatting with Draco about their favorite sport: Quidditch.

Harry supported the Montrose Magpies and Draco supported the Appleby Arrows. The two teams were excellent teams but the Magpies always seemed to be better. The Magpies were the most successful team in the league having won thirty-two times. Harry was immensely happy with their constant wins having been the winner of many bets between Draco and himself.

Harry wanted to play for them for a stint after school before becoming a potions master like his father.

Suddenly the train jolted and began moving forward. Harry looked at Draco and grimaced. You would think for a magical train it would be a smoother ride.

Suddenly their compartment door was flung open. 

“Hello, is Harry Potter here? I am his best friend Ron Weasley at least that’s what my Mum says.” The rude redhead boy, apparently Ron said.

“Really have you actually met him?” Harry asked.

“Well no, but I know we’ll be the best of friends and that we’ll show all those slimy snakes. Mum said that I have to teach him that whatever that greasy git of a father taught him was wrong and that he is to be in Gryffindor, the house of the light.” Ron said.

“Well then your mother is uninformed because Harry Snape is here and he is best friends with Draco Malfoy and does not care at all for such a dirty and impure family as yours Weasel.” Harry sneered.

The Weasel backed away and once he was out of the doorway he began running down the train corridor. Harry turned to Draco.

“Do you think I should have been nicer? Father said not to be too sarcastic and rude.” Harry said with a fake innocence.

At Harry’s last words Draco burst out laughing so Harry thought that he had been okay.

\---------End Train Ride---------------

“First years this way! All ye first years this way please!” A giant of a man shouted beckoning them to him.

Harry and Draco steeped out of the train perfectly dressed as the respected pureblood heirs they were. Not that Harry was pureblood. But the Potters were until his Dad had married Papa so. Harry seeing that they had to walk a short distance in the dark (idiot headmistress). 

Harry quickly cast a lumos and walked beside Draco once again discussing Quidditch teams. Suddenly the large man began shouting. (Hagrid was it?)

“All right first years into the boats. Four to a boat!” He yelled.

Draco and Harry sat in a boat next to the two lumps that were proof of pureblood inbreeding: Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. As they came upon Hogwarts Harry and Draco’s breathes were taken away. The castle was magnificent. No words could describe her.

As the first years disembarked they slowly made their way up the stairs and in front of the closed doors to the Great Hall. Suddenly a stern looking woman came out.

“Hello first years. Now a quick explanation….” The woman began and then explained all four houses. Finally after forever she explained that she would come get them in a moment.

They quietly waited until the doors were thrown open and they trooped in. After trooping in they stood under the enchanted ceiling and waited for their name to be called.

Finally their names came.

“Draco Malfoy!” 

“Slytherin!”

“Harry Potter-Snape!”

“Slytherin!”

**Author's Note:**

> So i usually post at Fanfiction.net and my username is the same and they get first updates. I will update once a week at least at most twice a week.


End file.
